Furukizu
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: There are some wounds that will never heal. mpreg
1. Prologue

Alright, this is my first Tsubasa fic. I have read up to volume ten, and zero episodes of the anime. I know what happens to Fai in the future, but it hasn't happened yet here, kay?

I just had to write a Tsubasa Mpreg after I read one called 'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice' (I think that's the name... check my faves list) I felt inspired :3

Shonen Ai/Yaoi and Mpreg. Don't like it, don't read it. How the mpreg came to be will be explained next chap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fai fell onto his hands and knees. How could this have happened? Well... he knew how... but why did it have to be now? Why now of all the times in the world? Why while Ashura was away? He knew this would mean punishment for him, and most likely, for the child he was carrying. Ashura had departed on a journey to lead the army to slaughter enemy countries of Seresu. When he returned, Fai doubted he would be joyous of the newborn baby.

Because Fai was just a mere prisoner to him. While his magic may have been powerful, they were useless inside the dungeon he lived in. The cell was small and dark, the walls seemed colder than ice. Rusty chains kept him locked inside. They dug into his ankles, making small cuts on the pale skin. The mage's breath could be seen drifting through the air as both the cold and thoughts of Ashura made him shiver.

At least three long months had passed since Ashura departed. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. It was hard to keep track of time when the only thing you could see was darkness that seemed to stretch for miles. Though it had been so long, the thought of that frightful day was still fresh in his mind, as though it were still happening.

It had been a day similar to those passed. Fai sat staring at nothing and listening to silence, thinking only of his few good memories. He dreamt of life how it had been as a child. Moving without dragging a chain, his wounds healed, and his health returned. His reverie was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door. Heavy footsteps came towards him, carrying what he feared most in the world.

King Ashura.

His cell door opened and shut. The silent metal grinding of the lock being secured was all that could be heard. Despite the lack of light, Fai knew the tyrant was grinning ear to ear. He could feel it as he was approached.

After pinning him against the cold hard wall, the King spoke to Fai, "This is what happens when you don't do as you're told.". Fai struggled to get away as the malignant ruler began to do the unthinkable (1). With every pull away, another cut was slashed on his arm. Thin lines of crimson blood seeped out of the wounds. Feeling his work was finished, Ashura left Fai there, crying and bleeding.

The blonde began wrapping the tattered grime covered rags he called clothing around his wounds to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing he could do to stop his own crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks. This was not the first time this had happened, yet the way it hurt, every time felt like the first. Dreams of escape always ended this way. Just as they began to come true, his deepest desire would be brutally swept away from him. As if he the second he stood tall and straight, hope in his eyes, the rug would be swept out from under him, the person who did the cruel deed laughing harder than ever.

Shortly after, the mage became ill. While this may not have been uncommon, the disease would not usually last as long as it did. What began as vomiting and a small fever grew into something much more. Not much later, Fai began to suspect there was something beyond a simple illness wrong with him. His suspicions were true; he was pregnant with King Ashura's child. Fai was not positive, until one day, when he felt it move.

Now Fai was on his hands and knees, tears falling from his cheeks, splattering onto the stone ground. It really moved... it was really there. Regardless of the slim chances of escape, he now had to try. If he didn't, when Ashura returned he would hurt both Fai and the newborn. He couldn't let that happen.

Roughly half a year later, still inside his filthy cell, Fai held his tiny daughter close to his heart. She was wrapped up in his torn coat, her wails beginning to subside. Though he could barely see her, the blonde knew she was adorable. His hips were sore from giving birth, but that did not matter now. As Fai sighed, the infant slept in his arms. For the first time since his childhood, Fai beamed. "Good night Mayumi." he smiled before joining his child in sleep.

Hours later, the bars of the prison door opened. A thin piece of bread sailed through the air, landing close to the mage on the floor. Fai glanced up. There stood a guard, his fingers tapping at his blade's sheath, as if warning Fai not to move. Despite this warning, Fai stood and walked toward the soldier, inching his own face closer to his. Squinting, he saw that it was a young man, probably one of the newer recruits of Ashura's army. This made him grin as the man shook nervously.

Before the soldier could react, the magician grabbed the sword from it's sheath, swiftly slashing the man's chest. Falling onto his knees, the guard gasped. The cut wouldn't kill him, but it was enough to stun him. Squeezing Mayumi tightly, the flaxen haired mage dashed down the hall, out of the dungeon.

After so many escape attempts, Fai knew the castle well. At the end of the dungeon, there were two large wooden doors. Gripping their iron handles, Fai flung them open and sprinted forward as far as his legs would carry them. Every time a guard came close to him, they received the same treatment as the first (2). Soon, he was outside the castle and in the village.

This was it. Finally, he was free. Fai slumped against the wall of a building. It may have still been cold, but much warmer than inside the castle. Brushing some hair out of his face, he inspected his daughter, making sure she was free of any injuries.

It was the first time he had ever truly seen his daughters face. Her small cerulean eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. Her hair was the same color as the parent's who was holding small body. She resembled the wicked King very little, which made Fai smile. Apparently, it had recently rained, as puddles were scattered upon the streets. Looking inside of one, Fai realized how long it had been since he had seen his own reflection, and how much his looks had changed.

His face had become pale from malnourishment, dark circles forming around each of his eyes for the same reason. What once had been light flaxen hair was now too covered in grime and blood for the color to be seen. Reaching into the puddle, Fai washed his own face hair the best he could, as well as Mayumi's. At first, she protested as the cold water splashed against her skin, but soon she calmed down.

For several days, Fai ran to get as far from the castle as he could. Soon, he settled in a small, not very well known village. As he walked on the cobblestone road, he saw a woman walking with a troubled expression on her face. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching long past her hips. Two white ears perked out of her head. Wondering what the problem was, Fai cautiously approached her.

His footsteps caught her attention. She perked her head upwards, meeting the face of the mage. In her hands were several shards of glass. His head cocked in confusion, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The woman's frown transformed into a warm smile, "Oh... it's nothing. Chi's vase is broken, that's all. Chi took it to the glass maker's but they said it couldn't be fixed and Chi should just buy a new one."

"May I see the shards please?" Fai asked, ignoring the way she spoke in the third person(3). The woman nodded and gently placed the shards in his hands. Using his finger, Fai wrote down a few symbols in the dirt and placed the glass over them. As he waved his hands over the symbols, they began to glow. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the light was gone and, in the place of the shards, was the vase, completely repaired.

The woman gasped as the grinning wizard handed her the vase. "Th-thank you so much er..." she cried with joy passing some coins into Fai's hands before trailing off.

"Fai, and it was no problem, just some simple magic." Though Fai felt guilty taking the coins, he had to, or else he would starve.

"Okay! Thank you Fai! Im Chi! I hope I see you again!" she waved as she turned and began to walk away. Then, an idea popped into his head. What if he were to start a repair shop? This would be a perfect job for him!

Soon, Fai fulfilled his goal, and became the owner and only employee of the best repair shop in town. At first, he wandered the streets, looking for things to fix until he finally had enough money for a home. It was small, only two rooms (One to sleep and eat in and the other for the shop) but it was enough. Now he and his daughter wore suitable clothes, and could afford food.

Mayumi had also grown quite a bit. She still no longer nursed, and she had begun speaking. Another thing which made her single parent quite happy, was she frequently was smiling. Whenever her father scooped her up in his arms, she would give a warm smile, making him hug her tighter. Her hair had grown a bit longer, reaching halfway to her shoulders. While her father repaired damaged items customers brought, she would sit on the floor, eyes wide with curiosity. No matter how many times she saw it, the bright lights of the spells never ceased to amaze her.

Not only that, but he had seen Chi again. It had been a year since their first meeting, and their relationship was now beyond a simple friendship. They had fallen in love, and Chi now lived with Fai and Mayumi.

One evening, as Fai closed up shop, he heard a noise outside. He recognized the sound. They were hoofbeats, ominously pounding on the dirt roads of the village. The very same hoof beats he heard as a small child when his parents were taken from him.

Flashback

"Daddy! Look! I see horses!" squealed a small blonde child, pulling himself upon the windowsill. Indeed, there were several horses just outside the house. Most were brown or white, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a single horse different from the rest. Empty unadorned black fur covered it's large body. A gray mane fell over it's face, and on it's back, was a man. His face was a smirk, his dark eyes scanning the area. Dark hair flowed over his armor.

Small flakes of snow fell to the ground. Ever since the original royal family had been overthrown by Ashura, it always seemed to fall. Ashura murdered civilians and stole their power until, one day, he had enough to kill the King. The very heart of Seresu which was created alongside the ruler died that day. It was a law of Seresuan gods, only the mortal connected to the immortal wore the crown. When that rule was broken with the King's murder, the gods turned their backs on Seresu.

Two hands grabbed the child, "Fai, get down!" the child's father scolded.

"Waaa! Mommy, Daddy's being mean to me!" cried the child, darting behind his mother, unable to notice the seriousness of the situation.

"Im sure he doesn't mean it Fai." the brunette assured her child. Noticing her husband's troubled expression, she asked, "Is there something wrong Matsuda-tan?"

The man, a spitting image of the child, replied, "Fai... Noda... hide."

"Why, what is it?" Noda's voice quivered.

"It's them, they've found us." responded Matsuda. Noda wrapped her arms around her husband, tears plunging down her cheeks.

"Come with us, please." she begged, although she knew what he would say.

"No." he answered, "It's me they're after, once they have me, they'll be happy, and you and Fai will be safe." Though this was the answer she expected, it still hurt.

"Mommy...? Why are you crying? Mommy!" cried the small child in concern, tugging at his mother's sleeve.

"Don't worry Fai, it's nothing. Give Daddy a hug, we might not see him for a while." Noda soothed, putting on a smile to keep Fai from worrying. The blonde child did as he was told, and wrapped his arms as far around his father as they could reach.

"Bye Daddy!" he smiled at his father.

Getting down on one knee, Matsuda spoke to the child, "Fai, even when Im gone, I want you to continue my work. The throne is rightfully yours, so take it back, understand?"

"Okay Daddy, I will." answered Fai, a bit confused by his father's words. Though he knew and understood his father's work, he did not understand why his father was reminding him of this now. After one last kiss, Noda ushered the bouncy little adolescent out of the room. Lifting him into her arms, she ran into the basement, hiding between some boxes.

"Why are we down here Mommy?"

"Shush Fai." Noda hushed her child. Hoof beats could be heard, coming closer and closer to the small home. Fai cuddled up closer to his mother, both afraid of the loud pounding, and having difficulty sitting still for so long.

Upstairs, Fai could hear voices, but could not understand what they were saying. They were not yelling nor whispering, simply speaking. All of a sudden, there was a sickening thud against the ground. Noda pulled Fai closer to her heart, a single tear falling down her cheek. Fai's small finger brushed the tear away. He couldn't stand seeing his mother like this.

Then, the basement door swung open. Against the stairs, there were heavy footsteps. They kept a continuos beat, knowing exactly where they intended to go. Finally, there was a pause in the beat. A single box was flung across the room. This particular box happened to be the one blocking the two from view.

It was one of the horsemen Fai had seen outside. His dark eyes stared at the two, his smirk large. "So, you thought just because you hid behind some little boxes I wouldn't know you were here, didn't you? Well Miss Noda Florite, you seem to be forgetting something. You seem to have forgotten how powerful I am." he grabbed Noda by the head, pulling her towards him so it looked as though she were bowing down to him. This action knocked Fai off her lap and onto the floor. Smirking, he continued, "It must have slipped your mind that I am the supreme ruler of Seresu, not that corpse you call a husband." As the word corpse was said, Noda winced. "You must have forgotten that's how it will always be, seeing as I am strong enough to keep myself from aging. Rebelling is useless, maybe this will remind you.", as he pulled out a knife. "While I may not need this, I keep it with me, just in case I deal with someone like you, not worth using my magic on."

The knife cut through her cheek's flesh, allowing the blood to pour out. Unable to watch in horror any longer, Fai cried, "Stop hurting my mom!".

For a moment, everything went quiet. Ashura's smirk faded, only to return a moment later. He began to laugh, "Oh, what do you think you're going to do about it? I suppose you are right. I've had enough fun with her." A puzzled expression came across Fai's face.

Ashura's hand glowed a dark shade of red. Noda's pupils dilated, then dissapeared beneath her eyelids. She fell from the King's grip, onto the floor. Fai ran to her side. "Mommy! Wake up! Please! Mommy!" Her lips were pale and still. She did not answer. Clearly this gave the Monarch great pleasure.

Fai's whole body shook. His mother lay on the floor, dead. A rough hand gripped his head just as it had gripped his mother's. Looking up, he saw it was the same crimson shade as it had been before. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for death.

But there was nothing.

Fai reopened his eyes and looked into the King's face. The King's expression was as shocked and confused as his own. Over and over the hand glowed red, but nothing happened. Furious, Ashura slashed Fai's chest. For a moment, crimson blood spilled out, but then a layer of skin formed over the wound. It was gone. "No... a child can't... he can't have as much magic as..." not wanting to finish his sentence, he picked Fai up by the throat. As they walked up the stairs, Fai shut his eyes and squirmed. He couldn't face seeing his father's lifeless body on the ground. Promptly, he was tied to a horse's saddle. The ropes burnt his wrists as he was carried off to become a prisoner.

"Hello there Fai." came Ashura's voice, as he burst through the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) I didn't want to get too visual with this scene and boot this fic up to M rated, but I mean Fai got raped in case you couldn't tell. Sorry, but I don't write lemons.

(2) No, Fai didn't kill anyone. I don't think Fai is a murderer.

(3) I've never read Chobits... ever. So I know very little about Chi but I noticed in Volume One, she speaks in the third person. Please excuse OOCness as well with Chi, I really know nothing about her that is relevant to Tsubasa. In this fic, she is not a persocom or whatever it's called, because Im not positive she is in Tsubasa.

Oh no! What will happen to Fai! This will be continued ASAP! I love writing this. Don't expect long chapters or frequent updates, okay? School's starting soon, and I will have little time to write. Normally my chapters are a page long. This started as a one shot, but became a lot more than that. Don't worry, it does go into the present with Syaoran, Mokona, Sakura, and Kuro-woof but not for a while, kay?

Also, yesterday was my birthday! Yay!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for your review bloodytwistedangel! And also for your PM :) It made me so happy that you read it :)

School starts on September 6... ;; it's so sad. My new school is at least four times the size of my old one, but Im happy because I am in the same classes as both my friends. Yay!

This year my mom let me pick out my birthday presents, because she doesn't know what I want, what anime/manga I've read (since me and my friends all share), etc. So I got Tsubasa and Card Captor Sakura on DVD XD I used to watch card captors with my friend (momijime) when we were in fourth grade. I never really got to into it (because I was obsessed with Digimon and Pokemon at the time) but I liked it a lot. The reason I bought volume one of Tsubasa was actually because it had Sakura and Syaoran in it, so I thought it was the sequel to Card Captor Sakura :3 Im so excited!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is my Kuro-puppy cold?"

"Shut up you damn mage!" yelled Kurogane.

"Aw, don't worry Kuro- pun! Im here to keep you nice and warm." teased Fai.

Completely ignoring the conversation between the Japanese ninja and the wizard, Syaoran asked, "Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

"Yes, but not enough for Mokona to go BOINK!" cried the white manjuu bun. This new world they had landed in was strange. They had landed by the ocean, but unfortunately nobody in the group wanted to take a dip in the water. A heavy blanket of snow covered the whole beach, with the exception of along the shoreline since the water washed away what snow was there. The only member of the group who was not shivering was Fai, who was used to cold conditions and wore a thick coat.

"Do you think anybody lives here? I can't see anybody here or way down the beach over there." Sakura said, pointing far off into the distance. There were no buildings for that whole stretch of land, and no people. It was eerily silent, with only crashing of the waves to accompany the sound of the group's conversation.

"There's a road, and it looks like the snow's been cleared from it. So there must be people somewhere, I just don't know where. " replied Syaoran, shivering, "But we should find either some people or the feather fast, it's to cold for us to be out here without a jacket." Sakura nodded and looked at Kurogane and Fai, wondering if they had listened to one word of the conversation.

Apparently, they had not. Just as Kurogane turned to join the two's conversation, he received a cold ball of ice in the back of his head. Growling, he turned to the wizard. Fai held his stomach as he laughed, as though to keep his sides from tearing apart. Icey water dripped down the back of his neck, soaking his clothes as he unsheathed his sword and began to chase the insane mage around. Suddenly, 'Kuro-pun' fell into the snow face first, making the psycho laugh harder.

"Well, let's all get going then, the feather isn't going to find itself!" beamed Fai. Once they began to walk, Fai noticed Sakura was shivering. This made sense, not only was she wearing nothing but a dress but she also grew up in the desert and was not used to cold conditions. The blonde removed his coat and draped over the girl's thin frame.

She looked up at him, "Thank you Fai-san. Are you sure it's okay if I wear this? Won't you be cold?" Fai shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Im used to the cold." Sakura nodded, wrapping the coat around herself tighter. This world was not like any she had seen before. The beach soon turned into a thick row of tall green bushes adorned with small white flakes sparkling in the sun's afternoon light. In the middle of all these bushes, there was a building.

The building was made of bricks, all painted light blue. It was large with a sign in front of it, reading, "The Dagget House". There were several windows, each one with open black shudders. The foursome walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A man with red hair and thick glasses answered. He swung the door open. Adjusting his glasses over his green eyes, he said, "You know you don't have to knock before you go into a hotel, right?"

"Erm, we just got here. We're travelers from another country and were looking for somewhere to stay, but we didn't realize this was a hotel." Syaoran informed the man.

"Uh, okay. You must have walked pretty far then, since the boat is far away from here and I don't see that you have a car anywhere."

"Boat?" Sakura cocked her head.

"What do you mean, 'Boat'? How else could you have gotten on the island?" The man asked, confused and agitated.

For a moment, the whole group was silent, trying to think of a good lie until Fai stepped in. "Im sorry, she slept through the whole ride so she probably didn't even realize we were ever on a boat."

"Ah, I see. Well come in. I presume you don't have reservations, correct?"

"Right." Kurogane mumbled.

"Well you're in luck. Nivdare is such a ghost town during the winter since it's too cold for the beach that all our rooms are open. How many would you like?"

"Two rooms please." Syaoran answered.

"Alright, that will be four hundred dollars per night then." The man stated calmly.

Everyone in the group nearly fell over, but complied despite the high costs. "Could we pay when we are leaving please? We're not sure how long we'll be here." Sakura asked. The man nodded and tossed the two keys to Kurogane.

"No room service, no wake up calls, no refunds. Enjoy." He mumbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like I said, my chapters are usually short.

Nivdare is based on where I live. It's a expensive little island. It's not usually to cold, but in the winter it is. The name is an anagram of the island's name. The Dagget House actually exists. Im not positive about what it looks like or if it's a hotel, but it is in the story. I went there once a long time ago, and I remember the inside looked like an old house. They say it's haunted, so I will fill you in right now with the story from around here since I might tweak it for this story.

A while back, this guy was staying at the Dagget House. One night, he was sitting in the main room thing (I don't know what it's called... I don't think it's the lobby). You see, the main room is like a living room. There's a couch, chairs, a fireplace, etc. Anyway, the fireplace was pretty, so while there was a fire going, he took a picture of it... I think because he wanted to paint a picture of it. When he saw the picture, in the flames there was a boy's face. The picture is hanging over the fireplace there now.

And yes, that is true because lots of people have seen the photo and it happened before Photoshop or anything... I think. I haven't heard the story in a few years so as you can tell I don't remember it perfectly. People have also said they have felt pressure next to them on their bed's, like somebody was laying down next to them, that their rooms have been turned upside down, etc but I won't put any of that here. THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A HORROR STORY!

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, and anything else you all have done! Think of the last chapter as a prologue :)


	3. Chapter 2

Today could be last day to write for a while, seeing as school starts tomorrow :( If this story goes for days, weeks, or even months without any updates, don't worry. If I discontinue a story I will post a notice, and it doesn't look like that will happen to this story since I like it a lot.

Also, you pronounce Nivdare like this:

Niv like in Live

Dar like in Tar

E like in Hey, I should start actually writing the story sometime soon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group began to walk up the stairs. This was nothing like an ordinary hotel to any of their standards. It was more like a large house than a hotel of any kind. Everything was somewhat old fashioned. As they were stepped on, the steps would creak sharply as though they were ready to break at any moment.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Syaoran and Sakura wandered away from the two older men. Kurogane sighed, "Well it looks like we're stuck together again." When there was no answer, the ninja turned. Fai was already in the room! The Japanese man grunted as he lifted his own heavy bags and went into the room he had been forced to share with the wizard.

After setting his bags upon the ground, Kurogane looked around the room. The walls had an old ugly floral wallpaper covering them. Everything had a light layer of dust over it. The bed- wait _the_ bed! As in, only one! He scanned the room for a second bed, a couch, anything else that could be slept on besides the floor, but there was nothing to be seen. The floor was far too covered in filth and dust to be slept upon. He would **not** share a bed with that damn mage! Speaking of which, where was that damn mage anyway?

Looking out the large glass doors (1), he saw him on the balcony. He did not appear to be looking out to the water, but instead, his gaze was directed at the earth below. At the moment, he clearly did not realize Kurogane was looking at him, otherwise he would have thrown his mask on over his frown.

Fai was sitting on the balcony's edge, his head looking straight down as though he were contemplating whether to jump now or later. Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving a small damp trail. His smiling mask was nowhere to be seen. "Mayumi..." he muttered, "Im sorry."

There were so many times Kurogane wished he could have seen the real Fai, but now that he had, he regretted seeing him. Sighing Kurogane placed his hand on the door's knob and turned it slowly. As his footsteps began to move towards Fai, a smile crept over his frown. It was amazing how quickly the wizard could throw a phony smile on.

"Hello there Kuro-tan! Isn't all the snow pretty from up here? I think we should look around for a nice bar so we can all ha-"

"Why were you crying?" Kurogane interrupted. Fai looked at Kurogane like he had three heads, but kept his smile on.

"Um... what Kuro-pippi?" asked Fai.

"You heard me." Kurogane answered impatiently. For once, Fai did not smile, despite his knowledge of Kurogane's presence.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Kurogane." he mumbled. Then, realizing his fake smile had come off his face, he quickly put it back on, "Now let's go find a bar!" he beamed. Fai dashed out of the room to tell Syaoran and Sakura where they were going.

"So, you're staying at the Dagget House?" asked the bartender.

"yEs ItS vErY bIg AnD oLd." Fai answered, slurring his words as he took another sip of his drink.

"You know about the fireplace there, right?" The bartender asked, itching his bald head.

"Oooooooohhhh yeeeeeeeesss ... wAaaaiT... noooo." Replied the drunken blonde. Kurogane sighed. It had been under a half hour, and Fai had already drunk more than any living thing could possibly handle. Not only that, but it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. As usual, Sakura had gambled for money and won. She was still gambling, occasionally counting how many drinks Fai had so she knew how much she owed the bartender.

"When the house was first built, it wasn't a hotel. It belonged to a family. One day, the youngest boy in the family got sick and, a few weeks later, he died. One day, the father of the family was looking into the fireplace, and he saw a boy's face. Ever since that day, weird things have happened there, rooms turning upside down, crashing heard outside, people have even felt somebody laying in bed with them. They say it's the spirit of the son, trying to escape the spirit world and join the family again."the pudgy man finished, pouring Fai yet another drink.

Sakura glanced up from the game. She heard the whole story, which meant, since she was young, she probably believed it. Kurogane sighed, taking a sip of his own drink. Syaoran was standing by Sakura, guarding her as though he expected one of the players in the game to rise up and attack her at any moment. "That's so sad.", she said, frowning.

"MeOw..." Fai grinned, oblivious to the nature of the story he had just been told.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Fai, Sakura, Mokona, and Syaoran all get drunk, it's my favorite part of the whole series XD "Let's make our ears out of handkerchiefs! Meow!" I just HAD to make them get drunk at least once :3 Im sorry, I lied. How Fai got pregnant will be revealed sometime, Im not sure when.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you have enjoyed what there has been so far! I love reviews :)


	4. Chapter 3

I should be writing my DN Angel fic right now, but I don't wanna XD I had some time to write today, so since I've got ideas for this, this story is getting updated. Yay! Don't expect this too often.

Btw in case you were wondering, I like my new school a lot more than the old one. We actually have assignments and learn in the art classes! I haven't had that since fourth grade! My old teacher used to leave the school and walk her dog or go shopping during class. A few times people actually went to gym instead without her noticing, because she was only there at the beginning and end of class. The one I had last year was nice and gave us things to do, but she let us take so long on them that we only did two the whole year.

I know, more writing, less rambling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"kUrO wAn WaN iS sOoOoOoOo NiCe!" A moment later a drunken blonde wizard was dropped in the snow. "KuRo TaN iS sOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo MeEeEaAaAnNn!" he cried. Grunting, the husky man once again lifted Fai's scrawny frame back onto his shoulders.

"Im only carrying you because you're too drunk to walk!" he yelled, temper wearing thin.

The psychopath giggled, "iM nOt DrUnK kUrO-rIn YoU aRe! NoW lEz Go BaCk To ThE bAr!"

"Idiot.". Lucky for Kurogane, Fai was the only one who ended up drinking. Had Sakura and Syaoran drank, there would have been no way of getting home. Then, Kurogane's arms would be loaded with squirming drunks, pleading to go back to the bar.

Unfortunately, of all his companions, Fai was the most slippery when intoxicated. Somehow, his thin body always managed to slide through Kurogane's arms. It was as though he were covered in oil or butter! After completing his escape act, the flaxen wizard would dash of in a random direction. However, after only a few steps he would often trip and fall, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Will Fai-san be alright?", came Sakura's anxious voice. Kurogane nodded, wondering how she could worry about Fai while she was just as drunk half the time. The bitter cold blew in their faces as they made their way back to the hotel. Everyone had bought coats, hats, and scarves, but that left their faces unprotected against the harsh weather.

Upon arrival, the group of five made their way to the stairs as smoke danced above the fire's dying ashes. Sakura could not take her eyes off the embers, as though she was searching for the little boy's face.

Now, Kurogane lay on the bed with Fai. The floor was too covered in grime and dust to be laid on, and since there was nowhere else to sleep, the two were forced to share a bed. Like the rest of the building, the bed looked as though it were old enough to be in a museum. There was so much stuffing crammed into the mattress the pair might as well have been lying on a flat, smooth rock.

The smell of alcohol filled the dark ninja's lungs, making him wish he had interfered with the amount of beer Fai consumed. Naturally, to make the already aggravating situation more difficult, The mage had snuggle up to Kurogane's chest. Whether this was because the bed was so small, because Fai drank to much, or simply because Fai was cuddling with him was beyond the warrior.

Between two soft breaths, Fai mumbled a single word, "Mayumi." It was the same name Kurogane heard Fai apologizing to earlier that day on the balcony. Who could she possibly be? The only person the raven haired man knew about from Fai's world was Ashura, and he still knew only a meager amount, just that he wanted to murder the wizard. Kurogane was brave. He had run into battle not knowing what to expect, he had conquered countries and slaughtered his enemies, but Ashura scared even him. Just knowing that at any time, Ashura could open his eyes and kill Fai was frightening, despite how little it all involved him. Yet, Fai always managed to paste a fake grin on. No matter how dark or serious the situation, it always lingered there, begging to be peeled away. And still, it stayed, scared to budge an inch away from where it lurked.

"Syaoran-kun, Mokona-chan, did you hear that?"

Syaoran bolted up at the sound of Sakura's trembling voice, "Hear what?"

"There was crashing outside, just like in the story!", she cried, curling up to Syaoran, "What if it's the little boy and he kills us to take our bodies or something scary like that!"

"It's alright, Im sure it's nothing Hime. Now get some sleep, it's late." Syaoran assured her, his gentle hand brushing against her back. The two, like Fai and Kurogane, shared a bed, but theirs was a much larger queen size bed rather than a small single bed. They also had Mokona poking out of the covers between them.

"What if... there's something I need to do, like I did for Princess Emerald and the children of the village?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Mokona thinks that if the spirit wants anybody, it would be Mokona, because he is so cute and popular with all the ladies!" Mokona began bouncing around the room, singing, "Mokona loves the ladies and the ladies love him!"

Sakura giggled, removing herself from Syaoran. "I suppose you're right Mokona-chan, you are awfully cute!"

"Handsome too!" Mokona boasted. Laughing, Sakura lay back down to fall asleep again, but shot back up when she heard a second noise. This time, a heavy thud. This time, she was not the only one who heard it. Mokona's singing came to an end, and Syaoran's eyes were on the door.

Looking around the room, Syaoran realized there was not a single weapon in sight. What if it was a serial killer or a rapist after Sakura? Syaoran could not let anything happen to the princess! Never! In the end, a broken broom became his weapon of choice(1) as he placed his shaky palm on the doorknob. In an instant, he swung the door open and flicked the lights on, randomly hitting the ground with his sorry excuse for a weapon.

"Take this! Never scare hime like that again you rapist!" he screamed, his eyes shut, simply bashing the broom on the fallen human's body.

"Syaoran stop!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran's eyes opened.

"Fai-san?"

Fai dragged himself out of bed. Though it was still dark, it seemed too bright. Millions of stars bright crystal seemed to burn through his eyes, leaving him with the feeling of his head being repeatedly hit by hammers.

He began his trek down the hall to the bathroom, where he hoped to find asprin sitting atop a shelf. It was pitch black without a single light illuminating the area. While this was good for Fai's aching head, this was not so good for finding the bathroom. Nor was it good for avoiding bookcases, which became apparent a moment later as Fai smashed into the bookcase, knocking it to the ground with a loud crash.

All of a sudden, the world around him began to spin. There was no way for him to tell if he was indeed being spun in circles without being able to see the world around him. All of a sudden, the feeling came to a screeching halt and Fai vomited. Wonderful. Now not only were books covering the floor, but vomit covered the books. As he continued his pleasant adventure down the hall, he tripped over one the books, toppling onto his back, hitting his head hard on the ground.

'What fun' he thought as his head pounded. Just when it seemed nothing could possibly go worse, it did. The lights flashed on, shining directly into his eyes. He squinted in the bright light, unable to handle adjustment from pure darkness to light. Suddenly, he received the lovely feeling of a broom handle across his head. Then, he felt it again, and again, and again while a voice screamed something about him being a rapist. At the moment, he was far too dizzy to comprehend anything between being hung over and beaten.

"Syaoran, stop!" a female voice cried.

"Fai-san?" said the voice of the cruel person practically beating the kind mage to death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Bring you back to Card Captor Sakura at all? Notice how whenever Sakura hears something, rather than a knife or something useful she grabs something stupid like broom, lol. Sure, in CCS Syaoran was more sensible than that, but this is Tsubasa, and times change, lol.

Lol, hoped you liked the horror bit there. Originally I was going to alter the legend a lot and have Fai see Ashura's face in fire, but I decided that would be stupid. How Fai got preggy will be revealed SOMEDAY! Thank you so much BTA! Im so happy that you are still reading! You seem to be the only person, but just that has inspired me more than all the reviews for my other fanfics to continue! You are such a great writer, that receiving compliments from you makes me happy enough to write a novel!


	5. Chapter 4

6 reviews! YAY! Im so happy! I had some time to write, so I hope everyone likes this chappy as well. I watched the last episode of CCS last night (I skipped ahead a bunch of discs because I wanted to know what would happen) The ending really could have been better, Sakura should have said, "I'll miss you" or "I hope we can still be friends", anything but, "Can I have your bear?" WTF! That was awful.

BTW Hime means princess, just in case you didn't know. I didn't for a while until I realized they called Tomoyo AND Sakura Hime ..;

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An eerie silence drifted throughout the ice covered castle. There was no breathing of the frosty air, nor speaking of the queer language. Just the echoes of the blood drops, following each other one by one wordlessly to the ground. The blaring noise of screams and cries for loved ones that once penetrated the ears was deceased just as their source had.

Then, a tramping group ended the silence, unable to comprehend the sights before them. Each one of their heads bowed, in respect for their dearly departed. None said a word. Some noted the coffin like structure in the room's middle, but none spoke of it. Soon, the group scattered and began scan each of the bodies to see if it was the one they were looking for. Among them was a small girl, who looked five or so. Gracefully she walked, seeming to float rather than set her feet to the ground because of the white robes that drifted over her feet.

Another member of the group approached her. "Hime..." he paused, fear grabbing hold of his heart, "Is his body here?" The young girl shook her head, running her hand through her hair which would normally fall to her hips.

"No," she said, "My daddy's not here."

"Did you all rest well?" grinned the clerk, ignoring the dark circles under most of the group's eyes. Kurogane stared daggers at the man, who's voice shook as he muttered, "T-the stove's br-roken, so you're all going to have to find breakfast somewhere else. Im s-sorry... I ha-ave a list a menu from a g-good restraunt if you-" he was interrupted by the ninja snatching the menu from his grip and storming out the door, his companions trailing along behind him.

Some snow remained on the ground, but most of the white powder had melted, forming a wet sleet on the roads. Icicles dripped tiny droplets of water onto those beneath them as they slowly shrunk. Little children ran along the sidewalks, pelting each other with balls of damp snow. Fai watched them, that idiotic smile over his frown still on. His eyes seemed to follow one in particular, a small blonde girl. Judging from her appearance, she was roughly five. As she ran from those on the other team, her hip length hair danced behind her.

A little brown haired boy rolled a ball of snow, laughing as he threw it at her, expecting her to giggle along with him. Instead, when the snow hit her, she cried. She wailed in pain, and as though by instinct, Fai ran to her, pulling her into a hug. At first, the girl seemed scared, but then ceased her tears. Kurogane exchanged looks with the other members of the group. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked in concern.

Sniffling, she replied, "There was a rock in it!" The young boy looked shocked. He rushed to her side, patting her back.

"Im sorry Mayumi! I didn't mean to! Do you still wanna play?" he asked. Kurogane then realized it. Fai must have known the girl in another world. This was the Mayumi he was apologizing to, but how did he know her? The small girl nodded, wiping her tears away with her small, trembling hand as the wizard removed his arms. The small boy took her by the hand, "C'mon, let's go!" and the two dashed off, forgetting the previous troubles.

As Fai once again approached his friends, he smiled. "I knew that girl... in my world." he said, as though struggling to keep a happy tone. Kurogane walked toward the mage until they were so close, their faces nearly touched.

"How did you know her?" the dark ninja demanded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliffie! Hooray! Thanks for all your support everyone! Hope you liked and review again or for the first time, which ever it is!

To see a pic of Mayumi I drew, go here: a href"http/imageshack.us" img src"http/img181.imageshack.us/img181/105/scan10004ug9.jpg" border"0" alt"Image Hosted by ImageShack.us" / /a 

or here

http/img181.imageshack.us/my.php?imagescan10004ug9.jpg

Thanks, I know Im not great at drawing manga at the moment.


	6. Chapter 5

Hyuu! More time to write! Hooray! Normally when school starts I NEVER write, but now Im writing every single chance I get. Why? I love writing this! I love Tsubasa! I love mpregs! I can't wait until I can finally say Im done with my DN Angel fic. Every time I write a sentence on that, I cringe because it's just awful. Im serious. I hate it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mage simply smiled, despite Kurogane's serious tone. He looked down, "That's a story for another day Kuro-rin." Kurogane raised his fist beneath Fai's chin harshly, but not enough to hurt the wizard.

Giving him his best death glare, he repeated himself, "How do you know her?"

Now, a crowd began to form. A circle of people stared in shock, fear and anticipation at the two, waiting for one to deal the first blow to the other. Some whispered to each other, discussing who the winner would be. Though most thought the one to bet on would be Kurogane, some had faith in the wizard.

Still, Fai refused to open up, "Why do you want to know?". That bothered the ninja. Why did he care? What was so important about the idiot's past? It was that damn smile. The smile that taunted him, simply begging to be disturbed. That smile that said, 'I know something you don't.' and covered nearly all sadness on Fai's face, leaving only a faint trail in his eyes.

"Just tell me already!" the dark man shouted.

"Do you really want to know?"

Though he did not want to admit it, this was what he wanted more than anything at the moment, "Yes..." his tone radically changed to a faint mumble.

"What was that Kuro-chi? I couldn't hear you?"

"YES! NOW JUST TELL ME YOU DAMN MAGE!"

"Are you sure?" Unknowingly, Kurogane had walked straight into the magician's trap. Now he had him just where he wanted him. Similar to the way a cat toyed with it's kill, Fai toyed with Kurogane. There was little chance the blonde would open up. Instead, he would play with him, and every time the ninja thought he had the answer, he would be set back to his original place until the Kitty was ready to play again.

Fai winked, "I'll tell you when you're older Kuro-pun."

"Im twenty five! Im probably older than you!" (1) yelled Kurogane, now angrier than ever with the wizard.

"Tsk, that's where you're wrong!" The wizard sang happily, "Im thrice your age!"

"Thrice?"

"Thrice."

"I don't even know what the hell that means." grumbled Kurogane, removing his fist from the flaxen man's chin, unable to stand much more of him.

Finally, Sakura stepped in, "I... I've heard that before... but thrice means three times..."

As the crowd began to walk away, disappointed there had been no fight, Fai clapped, "Sakura-chan is so smart!" A thin blush spread across her face.

"But Fai... that would make you seventy five. You look like you're a lot younger than that." Syaoran pointed out.

"Hm? Really? I guess I counted wrong because Im eighty three. Oh well." Fai began to walk off, "Hyuu... Im so hungry... lets go find that restaurant!"

"There's no way you're that old. I don't believe you." Kurogane grumbled.

"And there's no way you're that young Kuro-woof.", the mage grinned back. That idiot was toying with him- Again!

"I believe you Fai-san." Sakura said quietly. Those stupid kids would believe anything, wouldn't they? "Maybe it's because you have your powers... you don't age the same as us."

Fai nodded, "Sakura-chan's on a roll!" Sakura's blush grew.

"Have know that all along Fai-san?" asked Syaoran curiously. Regardless of where everyone was, Fai always seemed to understand what was happening.

"Yes. I realized we aged differently in the country of Oto, when I found out you were both around Yuzuriha's age (2). Fourteen is about two years younger than my daughter, and-" At the sound of the last few words in his sentence, many shocked looks were cast at the blonde. Despite these strange looks, Fai continued babbling, not even realizing what he said.

"Daughter?" Sakura chirped. Suddenly, Fai quieted down. Had he even known he mentioned his daughter? Perhaps, somewhere deep inside his soul, Fai wanted his friends to know his secrets. Maybe he wanted them to pry him open, so he could finally stop faking and be real for once. Possibly, he just wanted somebody to cry on. His smile was the wall separating him from what he truly wanted. It was so close, yet so far off.

0...0...0...0...0

"Daddy! Look at the picture I drew!", a young girl cried, dashing to her father's side. In her hands, she held a small picture of cat. It was jet black, the top of it's eyes flat, the rest round (3). The father lifted her petite frame and cuddled her.

"That's adorable! Did you really draw that yourself?"The girl nodded, her smile slowly faded.

"Daddy... the people in the village said... you might be leaving." her soft innocent eyes met her father's, "I don't want you to leave. If you do, I'll miss you!"

The flaxen haired man held his daughter tighter, "Don't worry, I'd never leave my kitten all alone."

She giggled, "Good, because I wanna draw you lotsa kitties!" Once she was set down, she sprinted back to her pad of paper, relieved to know the villagers were wrong.

0...0...0...0...0

Just another lie he told her. These lies were all beginning to catch up with him. Despite these dark thoughts and sickening lies, he smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I never did tell you I had a little kitten of my own. For some reason I thought I mentioned it at least once." Fai finished his sentence with his trademark deceit.

"Really? Oh wow, I never knew you were a daddy! That's wonderful!" Sakura beamed.

"Mayumi." Kurogane said, his eyes meeting Fai's once again.

"Hm?"

"That's her name isn't it?" Fai nodded.

Sakura's face lit even brighter, "So that means that little girl we saw was your daughter in this world! Wow! She looks just like you! Who is her mother?" The conversation ended there. Fai simply shook his head, and began to walk in the direction of the restaurant, repressing as many of his memories as he could.

Sakura realized she shouldn't have said anything, and simply closed her mouth. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, making sure her feelings weren't hurt by the wizard's actions. It didn't seem so, but this was nothing like Fai. That worried her more than anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) I really don't know anybody's age, so I made them up.

(2) Yuzuriha is the girl from Oto who's friends with Sakura. In the anime, she says herself she's 14.

(3) Remember the Kitty from Oto? Well here's where Fai got the idea, in this fic at least.

I was on the phone with my friend while I wrote most if this, so I wasn't really concentrating. I know I should only write when I can give it my full attention, but I really wanted to write more. Im sorry if I screwed up.

Thanks for all your reviews everyone! It'd make me happy if you'd review again :)


	7. Chapter 6

Yo! The DN Angel fic is DONE! Hell yeah! Crappy, but done! No mas!

I just bought a Beck CD called 'Guerolito', confusing it was the CD 'Guero'. I didn't read the blue sticker on it that said 'A remixed little companion to Guero' - -; I notice things. It's all the songs on Guero, but crappy remixes. A few are good though. The one for Que Onda Guero sounds like Circle of Life from the Lion King :( I actually sort of like the song Rental Car though. And 'The Information' comes out tomorrow! Yay! Even though I really don't like remixes of songs, Im listening to it. I have been for a while now. A couple hours. Im listening to E-Pro right now. For anyone who was wondering, yes I am phsychotic.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What's wrong with Fai?" asked Chi, her head cocked slightly to the side. Upon arrival into the room, she saw exactly what was wrong. It was him, standing in the doorway, his midnight hair draped over his muscular frame. As all color drained from his face, he could only hold his wailing daughter tighter as the man approached._

0...0...0...0...0...0

"Sakura-hime... we've been out here for hours. Maybe we should take a break."

"Im sorry, but Im worried about Fai-san. Could we please keep looking?" Sakura begged. It had been hours since Fai departed, and Sakura insisted on finding him before taking a break. Not a single remaining member of the group could convince her to rest and warm up, or even eat. Every street, shop, and alley had been inspected, but so far all their efforts were useless. The mage was nowhere to be found.

"You go ahead, but Im going back to the hotel! That damn wizard is probably at some stupid bar! I refuse to carry him again!" Kurogane replied, promptly stomping off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran with only Mokona to assist in their search. That idiot was such a pain! First he gets wasted, then he plays mind games with him, now he disappears! Where the hell could he have gone!

It was strange, why had such a simple question thrown him off? All Sakura asked about was Mayumi's mother. This was in no way similar to the Fai he had become so familiar with, who was always shoving an artificial grin over his melancholy. Instead it was the real Fai he had witnessed before, hanging over the balcony murmuring his daughter's name.

After he flung the hotel room's door open carelessly and slammed it shut again, he realized he was not alone. There was somebody standing beside him, their hot breath rolling onto his cheek and sinking to the ground. Barely an inch stood between them. His hand moved over his sword's sheath, preparing to pull it out and slaughter enemy.

"Welcome back Kuro-myu! You took a long time at breakfast!" Kurogane's hand suddenly moved away from the sheath of the blade, then clenched into a fist. His body filled with rage when he saw Fai beaming as though he had forgotten the event that took place only hours before.

His fist swept through the air, giving the blonde a hard, painful punch on the cheek. Fai was knocked backwards by both power and surprise. Kurogane was shocked himself. Though he was irritated, but he hadn't meant to injure the wizard. Normally he would have simply yelled at the wizard, but this time was different. The physical harm he so often threatened Fai with had become real.

The flaxen haired magician moved his hand over his injury. As his fingers traced the damaged skin, he winced in pain. There would be a bruise left, it would not have been surprising if a few bones were shattered. The smile faltered, just before Fai said in a near whisper, "You really hate me, don't you?"

The ninja was at a loss for words. It had always been so simple to inform the wizard of his dislike of him, so why couldn't he say it now? Here it was, a chance to once again let Fai know he despised him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Like the smile, the happy tone of voice was no more. In it's place was a harsh and cold tone. The sadness in his cerulean eyes remained, but now it was accompanied by an aggressive fire. With every movement of his fingers over the injury, the flames grew.

"No... it's not you..." Kurogane lowered his fists, "You aren't the one I hate. It's your smile that I hate. I hate the way you smile like you're happy, but you're completely miserable. Every time anybody asks you anything about your past, you change the subject. You're going to have to talk about it sometime, so just tell us already."

Fai opened his mouth, but ended up shutting it again. He was trapped, and there was no escape. Kurogane had him cornered. This time there were no excuses, interruptions, or tricks that could save him. Finally, Kurogane would know the truth about Fai's past.

"Okay." Fai answered calmly, taking a long breath. The Japanese man was shocked. He thought he might have had to beat the truth out of the wizard, but instead Fai was simply telling him. There was something very wrong.

"Well, I was born in Seresu(1), raised in Seresu, and if Ashura catches me, I'll die in Seresu. The end." Kurogane felt like hitting him again as Fai began to beam. Couldn't he go five minutes without toying with him? Once again, he had been fooled. However, he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Tell me about Ashura, and no stupid tricks this time." For a rare second time, the smile disappeared. It had become apparent that this was a subject the blonde disliked speaking about. The magician did not say a word, instead he sat on the ground, seeming to have plunged deep into thought, wondering how to find a way out of revealing his past. Why would somebody go through so much trouble to avoid a single topic? Then a thought crossed the ninja's mind, perhaps Ashura was the reason Fai never previously mentioned Mayumi. The magician rarely mentioned either, so it would make sense if the two were connected somehow. For all he knew, Ashura could have killed Fai's daughter, and he had been agitating a sore spot. Still, Kurogane once again questioned the wizard, "Does he have anything to do with your daughter?"

A grin did not appear. By now, it had broken into millions of shards. Instead, much to the raven haired ninja's surprise, tears began to form in the wizard's eyes. "Yes." he answered quietly, his voice trembling. His next few words were nearly said too quiet for Kurogane to hear, "He's her other parent."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Like Fai's name, I've seen it spelled and pronounced a million ways, so Im just using the name in the manga. It's just easier that way.

Cliffhanger! Yay (for me... not you because now you have wait to see what happens, lol)! Im still listening to Guerolito, and have been since I started working on the second part of this chapter. I don't like it much, but I still am listening to it... Im weird like that.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7

Hellooooo!

I was really surprised when I read my reviews, I've actually inspired somebody to write a Tsubasa mpreg :O I never thought my writing could ever inspire somebody, or that anybody would ever like them much, but there it is! She may not have written it yet, but Im still really surprised and happy! Cookies for everybody XD

Remember when I said this was yaoi? I lied. I've flipped the plot around a lot from what I was planning, and now it doesn't fit in very much at all. Now it's sort of FaiKuro, but not really. They're more like friends, enemies, or friendly enemies, how ever you picture it. I didn't want Fai to be jerk and dump Chi while she's spent all that time guarding Ashura.

Yesterday and the day before, people at school got arrested. I missed yesterday because my throat was killing me, but from what I've heard the kid got arrested for robbing a house. The day before that two kids got arrested for stealing a gun. They didn't have it with them, but like eight cops showed up at the school and we had the lockdown thing where you can't leave the room and pretty much hide in a corner and hope you don't get shot. Yes, this is all true. The office people announced it over the loud speaker. Weird, two in a row, but it's something that never happens. Crazy Spooky Weirdness.

I forgot- I don't own Tsubasa. CLAMP does. If I did, Sakura and Syaoran would act like they do in CCS, Fai would be the main char and he'd be preggers with Kuro's kid... right then... moving on oo;

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean by that?" Kurogane asked, softening his tone. Right now, Fai did not need to be yelled at. He was already weeping, and shouting would only make it worse.

"I mean Ashura and I are both Mayumi's parents!" cried the blonde as tears plummeted to the slender layer of dust that occupied the ground. The Japanese man lowered himself to the wizard's level, crouching at his side. Before, nobody had been able to force the truth from Fai, and here was now, giving Kurogane just what he wanted without much hesitation.

"So you two adopted her together?"

"No, we didn't." Fai's cerulean eyes lifted to meet Kurogane's crimson ones, "I got pregnant with her." Great. Now the psycho was back into his old habits of deceit. This whole conversation had just been a cruel joke.

"Damn it, can't you tell the truth for once?" He rose up off the ground, but as he turned he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Fai's grasped the piece of cloth tightly between his fingers, similar to the way a small child would beg for company. Kurogane shoved his feeble hand away and departed. Those stupid kids were still probably looking for the idiot.

Fai wanted to follow him, but couldn't find the physical or mental strength. As it was Kurogane hated him, pursuing him would probably result in another blow to the cheek. The spot was still sore, but the pain had little of it's previous intensity. Instead of being bold enough to speak with the ninja, the wizard remained kneeling on the ground.

He had always felt so weak. His father's training had made him feel as though his magic skills were weak. Being trapped for so long in Ashura's castle made him feel too weak to escape. Now, Kurogane made him feel than ever before. No matter what the blonde said, Kurogane would always find some way to try and squeeze information out of him. Most of the time he managed to get away without saying much, but he hadn't been able to hold it in as long as he'd hoped.

Right now, there was nothing he desired more than to hold his lover and daughter in his arms. They always were there for him. When he fell, they helped him to his feet. If he cried, they cried with him. Yet he abandoned them both for his own life. Chi was placed over Ashura's coffin, risking her life every moment only to save Fai. Mayumi... he had no idea if she was even alive. If she was in the castle at the time of the blast... he couldn't think about it anymore. He had sunk to Ashura's selfish ways.

0...0...0...0

Sakura and Syaoran wandered the streets, their fingers numb. Despite wearing gloves, the freezing air seeped onto Sakura's skin, but Syaoran had not bought gloves for himself, only his princess. Mokona had been wrapped up in a scarf, which made it impossible for him to move on his own, so Sakura held him in her arms. Her throat was dry and parched from calling the wizard, and she was starting to lose hope of finding him.

Worse, Syaoran never left her side. It wasn't that she disliked his company, but it was hard for him to be out in the cold. He was shivering beneath his coat and if Sakura had just given up long ago, he would be fine. No matter how many times she asked, he refused to wear her gloves, even for a quick moment. Every time she asked, he would assure her he was just fine, but Sakura knew this was a lie. She did not want to be selfish, but if he wouldn't take her gloves, how could she warm his hands up?

Then, an idea came into her head. Blushing, Sakura outstretched her left hand to him, "Your hands must be cold, so maybe we could hold hands to warm them up."

Now she wasn't the only one blushing. "S-sure. I'd like that, thank you Sakura-hime." Syaoran shakily lay his palm over hers. Their fingers entwined, and they continued to make their way down the road. This was everything Syaoran had ever wanted, and everything that had been taken away from him. These few moments that their hands were so close were more precious than any other that had taken place during the journey to him.

Who ever said that even though Sakura had forgotten him, they couldn't fall in love all over again? Before she lost her memory, Syaoran frequently thought about his future with Sakura. He thought of waking up every morning to her smile, feeling their lips press together, and sometimes of marriage or even children. The day Syaoran paid the price for his travel's to Yuuko, he had tried to stop thinking about all of this. It did not work, but there was no point in dreaming of an outcome that would never be. She couldn't remember him now, and she never would, but it had never crossed his mind he could win his princess over once again.

"Hey! I found that idiot mage!" shouted Kurogane, cutting Syaoran's reverie to an abrupt end. Removing her hand, Sakura ran to the ninja.

"Where? Is he all right?" She asked in concern. If Fai was hurt, it would have been her fault and her's alone. She should have known that if the wizard had not mentioned Mayumi's mother, it was something he was not yet ready to talk about.

Between grunts of anger, Kurogane managed to say, "He's fine."

The ninja had no idea how distant the truth was.

0...0...0...0

"_Chi, please! Don't be dead! Just wake up, tell me you're okay!" Chi's pale lips did not move. No thought entered her empty mind as the cold lifeless shell that once contained her soul was pulled closer to the wizard's body and his tears fell on her face._

0...0...0...0

"Fai-san, we brought back lunch!" Sakura called, setting the door so it lay ajar.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Sorry I ran off like that, I should have at least let you know where I was going." Fai replied. It was amazing how Fai could slap his grin on at the drop of a hat.

"No, Im sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on your privacy like that." She bowed her head slightly. Gasping, she cried, "What happened to your cheek?" By this, she was referring to the dark purple and black mark left by Kurogane's fist.

"Don't worry about it, I just walked into something. I already gave myself first aid, so it's fine. Now let's eat!" Fai beamed, unpacking the brown paper bag that had been stuffed with take-out meals. Once all the food was handed out, they dug in. Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona and Fai all shared various sweet things, while Kurogane stuck to his traditional meal of rice.

Fai was smiling again, and it made Kurogane furious. How dare he smile at a time like this, when less than an hour ago he had been on the ground sobbing? It made him shake with rage. "Why are you smiling?"

Everybody's faces perked to the ninja's. His crimson gaze was fixed on the wizard. "What do you mean Kuro-myu? Im smiling because Im happy!"

"Liar.", he growled, "You can't be happy. That crying, I don't think it was staged. Tell me the truth damn it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's 11:30... Im getting a bit tired. I've been writing since... I don't know. Few hours ago, plus right before that I was typing an essay. It was five pages. So yeah, sleep sounds pretty good right now. And it's still kinda short. Is there such a thing as first aid for bruises...? I dunno... I love reviews :)

A short note to my wonderful friend if she's reading this which she probably isn't- Yay! You're reading my fics, yay! How dare you not understand how wonderful mpregs are? (Slap!) How dare you say my hair reminds you of a llama's? (Slap!) How dare you say spandex does not count as clothing! (Slap!) Uh... how dare you make me run out of reasons to slap you? (...slap?)


	9. Chapter 8

KYA! IM SO SORRY! I've made you all wait a month for an update! The reason is because I was working on an FMA one shot (and still am) but that's no excuse! You all took the time to read this and review it, the least I can do is get off my lazy ass and write something! Thank you so much for you patience ;-; (tears of joy)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For a brief moment, Kurogane could have sworn he saw Fai's grin waver before it resurfaced strong as ever. "What do you mean Kuro-wan? I'd never lie to you."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. As usual, Fai was beaming, but Kurogane's behavior was unusual to the pair. If the ninja spoke to the wizard, normally it would be out of annoyance with something the magician was purposely doing only to bother him. In the end, it would always result in the Japanese man dashing full speed after the blonde, slashing his blade in Fai's direction.

"Then why are you lying right now? I was hoping that when I hit you it knocked some damn sense into you, but I was obviously wrong." Kurogane growled, as the wizard braced himself for another blow to the cheek, "Now for once, tell me the truth. I want to know about Ashura, and I want to know about your daughter."

Hearing that the ebony haired ninja was the one who hurt Fai, Sakura placed her hand over her mouth as if she removed it, hateful words toward Kurogane would all spill out. On the other hand, Syaoran seemed to be scanning the room for the quickest exit in case the situation got out of hand. Mokona sat on the ground, though the argument made him nervous for the wizard, he was intrigued at the moment by a donut filled with jelly. Every so often, he would raise a stubby paw and jab it's side, watching the jelly spurt out in curiosity. Such strange food in this world.

Fai seemed to contemplate the idea of revealing his past for a few moments. The question of whether to say anything or not always seemed to loom over him and by telling his friends, or rather, three friends and one man who despised him, the burden would be cleared. Yet, that could cause more conflict and tension than there already was. It could pit his friends against him, and he couldn't let that happen. Over time, he had grown quite close with the group. After hearing about his past, it was highly doubtful their relationship would be the same. Loneliness would be an even heavier burden to carry.

Abruptly, he snapped back to reality as Kurogane shouted, "Damn it! Just tell us already! What's the worst he could have done to you?"The black haired man regretted his last statement as a sullen expression spread across the blonde's face.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, if you hate me so much, it doesn't matter anyway." His tone lacked it's usual friendly warmth. Instead, it sounded the exact opposite- cold, dead, and broken. Not a single life form in the room was not frightened. This was the first time Sakura, Mokona or Syaoran had seen him without the mask and though it was not a first for Kurogane, it caused just as much anxiety. Not seeing the magician prevaricate every question was a rare sight. "Why are you asking me Kurogane? I already told you... but you didn't believe me..."

Kurogane paused, trying to think back to their previous conversation. The memory that returned over and over again, that flooded his mind and washed away any other thoughts, that he couldn't get out of his head, was the single line that convinced the ninja Fai was a liar, and always would be. 'He got me pregnant.' That single lie pestered him more than any other lie the wizard told. It wasn't so much the lie itself, but his facial expression as he said it. Had he wore his usual grin, the thought would have been brushed off, but his face was sincere, even his tear brimmed eyes. One would be lead to believe for once there was at least a hint of truth in what the raven haired man was told, but he knew better. In a demanding voice, Kurogane growled,"What do you mean you told me?"

Sighing, Fai responded, "Never mind... you didn't believe me then, and you won't believe me now." Briefly, he shut his sapphire eyes. Watching as rage began swarm the ninja's face was not something that he had intent on doing, nor did he intend for his friends to watch him break. He didn't want them to see him this way, melancholy and drowning in self hatred. Blue orbs reopened and his hand raised slightly above the ground for a fleeting moment, but then subsided. There was no point in leaving, he would only be followed and bombarded with questions.

Syaoran, who had been quiet for some time, spoke up after curiosity got the best of him, "Believe what Fai-san?" Nervously, the magician fidgeted with a frayed edge of his shirt. Having everybody's eyes upon him as they traced his every move was awkward. By now he was used to it, but not in a personal situation like this.

A lengthy, grueling silence fell into the air. Even Mokona was quiet for once, and ceased munching and prodding the jelly filled pastry. All eyes were on the wizard, including his own. His gaze was fixed on his shirt as he restlessly moved it through his fingers. "I told him who Mayumi's other parent is." Replied the flaxen mage, only half attempting to lift the edges of his mouth into the false smile that usually plagued his face. By now they all knew the truth- he was miserable. No point in hiding it anymore.

Sakura's hand now rested upon her lap rather than blocking her mouth. Though she was still upset with Kurogane for being so rough with the wizard's physical and emotional well being, now she was half upset with herself. How could she have been so blind to Fai's pain? Nobody could be so happy all the time, she should have noticed. She should have payed more attention to the short moments when the smile flickered away. She should have at least asked him about his life in Seresu. Finally, Sakura managed to find her voice,"Who was it? If you don't want to tell us, I understand, but-"

Cutting off the end of her sentence, Fai muttered,"King Ashura." Stunned, Sakura blankly and wordlessly stared at the blonde. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Syaoran was equally stunned, but managed to stutter, "Wait... what?" He blinked several times and scratched the side of his head. Judging by Sakura's reaction, he had heard right, but it couldn't be. Perhaps Fai was playing another trick on them; However, after the smile had crept off his face, Syaoran wasn't sure the wizard had a single shred of his former cheery persona left.

Breathing deep, Fai said in a near whisper, "King Ashura is the one who got me pregnant." Now the brunette was positive his hearing was not wrong. Pregnant? Was Fai a woman? This thought left Syaoran's head spinning. During the whole trip, he and every other member of the group (at least as far as he knew) thought Fai was a man... that would explain his effeminate behavior as well as a few other things, but how could that be? How could a woman be mistaken by two men, a woman, and a pork bun for a man? And if him- er, her and Ashura were together, would that make him queen?

Luckily, Syaoran's theory was put to an end. "I know where you're from men don't get pregnant, but where Im from it works for either gender. Women just have shorter pregnancies because of the way their bodies are built." The magician informed the younger man. Blushing, Sakura's protector nodded quickly, head still spinning.

Meanwhile, Kurogane had not moved from his spot. He wasn't sure whether to trust the wizard or not. After spending so much time with Fai, it was obvious he had a knack for making up lies. Between his smile and his short story to the hotel receptionist, clearly lying was a craft he was all too familiar with. It didn't make sense, Fai was running from Ashura. Before this day, that was all anybody knew about the blonde. Now him and Ashura are suddenly lovers with a daughter? The whole ordeal left the ninja confused and enraged.

"If you two are a couple," The ninja spoke in an ire voice, "Then why are you running from him? What did he do to you that would be so bad you'd go crying to the Space Time bitch about how you can't return to your own world?"

0...0...0...0

_A hard fist swung against his cheek, toppling the boy over. "Can't take a hit, can you?" _

_Yes, he could take a hit, just not so many at once. This was not unusual to the blond, in fact it had become so simple he barely thought anything of it. It was something he had grown so used to that it became a simple inconvenience rather than the act of abuse it had once been. Bruises cluttered the young boy's pale skin, but that was the way it always was. He came, he beat him, he left and that was all there was to it. Pain was as natural as breathing. Unfortunately, Ashura noticed this and took it a step beyond simple punches._

_At first, Fai was confused. Why did he stop? Normally he would have been kicked and shoved into a corner of the cell, but now his king had stopped. Instead, the ruler had a single hand gently stroking his blond hair. This was not what the prisoner was used to, and it was eerie. One in his position might have been grateful, but not Fai. He knew better than that. Trembling, he made an attempt to squirm away, but it was useless. A hand grabbed his wrist with the usual rough hostility, "If you know what's good for you, you'll sit down and shut the hell up." Obediently, the boy sat, still shaking with fear. His fear only grew as he was pinned to the wall with Ashura's hands venturing down his chest._

0...0...0...0

"_Look Chi! It's been ten years, so we brought you some pretty flowers! Lots!" Mayumi's squealed with delight. She set down the small bouquet she held in her hands. "I picked these ones! Daddy has some for you too!" _

_Fai forced himself to smile. If he didn't, Mayumi would know how upset he was, leaving her just as miserable. Who knows, maybe she felt the same way already, and smiled for the same reasons. That or she was oblivious to the dark reality of what had taken place only ten years before._

_Bending over, the blonde wizard set his own arrangement of flowers beside his daughters. "Im sorry it's taking so long Chi. I just want to make sure Im doing everything the right way so nothing goes wrong." He spoke, wiping a bit of dirt off her headstone._

0...0...0...0

"_She's your daughter Ashura-ou! Ours! How could you?" Cried the blonde. Blood drenched the adolescent girl's body he held in his hands. Her breath had quickened, each gasp shorter and more of a struggle than the last. She'd lost too much blood... at this rate, she'd never make it out alive._

0...0...0...0

"_No, we can't!" Shouted a villager, "He'll kill us all, we're not strong enough!" Ignoring the villagers cries, Fai pressed onward. _

_Another shouted, "We don't have a chance, we're done for!"_

"_Please, listen to them. It's okay, we'll just build new homes." Chi begged, gripping the blonde's hand tighter than ever._

"_What, so he can burn them down again? So we can lose half the village in another fire? If we don't do something now, he'll just get even more powerful." Retorted the magician, continuing his walk. Whether the villagers stayed or came didn't matter as long as Ashura died._

0...0...0...0

When he didn't receive a reply, Kurogane shouted, "At least you can return to your stupid world! Im stuck here until the damn pork bun spits us out in Japan!"

Sakura wrapped her arms protectively around the wizard. Turning to Kurogane, she murmured, "Kurogane-san, enough. Fai-san doesn't need you yelling at him. Please, if that's all you're going to do, leave." The ninja was taken aback. Never had he seen the princess speak this way to another. He had almost forgotten there was a chance she could have feelings other than happiness.

"No Sakura-chan, it's alright. Really, Im fine." Fai smiled at the princess. She didn't need to worry about him, he didn't deserve her kindness nor anybody else's. The only treatment he deserved was to be locked in his filthy cell again with abuse from his king on a regular basis.

The auburn haired girl knew he was by no means fine, and left her arms around him. "Besides... I'll have to tell all of you eventually... it might as well be now." he said, his smile fading.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah cliff hangers... I use them on my readers for the same reasons I keep a leash on my dogs- so they won't go away, lol. Yep, I make you wait a month for an update, then make you suffer through awful writing, then leave you with a cliff hanger. Yay?

Ugh... I couldn't even proofread this whole thing I was so disgusted with it.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, I was really surprised when I read my reviews from everyone. You were all so understanding ;-; Thank you all so much! I was worried that I'd disappoint everyone after such a long wait. It made me so happy reading all of your reviews ;-; (Lot's of tears of joy) Im sorry the times I update are so random. It took even longer this time :'( This chapter was hard to write since I kept changing the plot :P In the end Im only posting half of it right away, the other half is a total mess. Ashura's still OOC...

This is all a big long flashback. Thought it would be better to have a flashback and include all the mini ones I've put in. That's why you might say, "Hey, I've already read this!" :) It starts with the end of chapter 1.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello there Fai."

Fai was lost in the moment. He expected that any moment this world would vanish and he would wake up laying beside Chi. The day he feared for so long had dawned. After so many years of hiding in this town, Ashura had tracked him down. Unfortunately the blonde had become somewhat well known in the area, seeing as he had not run into a single person who's power surpassed his own. It was abnormal for so much of the country's magic to be contained inside a single soul.

The fear, pain and abuse of his past stood in the doorway in the form of his king. Dark memories cluttered his mind, over ruling any thoughts of taking action. Instead, he stood. He stood in the middle of the room, only watching as Ashura smirked and only listening as footsteps approached from the only other room in the house.

"What's wrong with Fai?" asked Chi, her head cocked slightly to the side. Upon arrival into the room, she saw exactly what was wrong. It was him, standing in the doorway, his midnight hair draped over his muscular frame. As all color drained from his face, he could only hold his wailing daughter tighter as the man approached.

"Chi, please! Don't be dead! Just wake up, tell me you're okay!" Chi's pale lips did not move. No thought entered her empty mind as the cold lifeless shell that once contained her soul was pulled closer to the wizard's body and his tears fell on her face.

Unfortunately, Fai failed to notice what Ashura was doing next. He failed to notice as the monarch's heavy steps came nearer and nearer. He failed to notice as a cold knife was set upon his crying daughter's stomach. He failed to notice blood had begun to seep out of her. It was only when her sobs subsided that he finally noticed.

"She's your daughter Ashura-ou! Ours! How could you?" Cried the blonde. Blood drenched the adolescent girl's body he held in his hands. Her breath had quickened, each gasp shorter and more of a struggle than the last. She'd lost too much blood... at this rate, she'd never make it out alive.

For a moment, Ashura fell silent. His aura of power dropped, but was quickly and sloppily replaced. "Daughter?" He struggled to breathe a small chuckle, "I don't have a... I couldn't..." The memories of that night flooded back into his mind. He vaguely remembered a guard mentioning a child had been inside a cell, but he had simply brushed that thought aside. It was his own child lying in Fai's arm. His own blood that soaked their garments, and his spell that nearly killed her.

Taking advantage of Ashura's state of mind, the blonde wizard fled the house and ran a short distance. Gently, Fai set his hand upon Mayumi's wound. A blueish glow engulfed the crimson stains of blood, then slowly faded away. Once they had completely disappeared, so had the gash.

0...0...0...0

"Look Chi! It's been ten years, so we brought you some pretty flowers! Lots!" Mayumi's squealed with delight. She set down the small bouquet she held in her hands. "I picked these ones! Daddy has some for you too!"

Fai forced himself to smile. If he didn't, Mayumi would know how upset he was, leaving her just as miserable. Who knows, maybe she felt the same way already, and smiled for the same reasons. That or she was oblivious to the dark reality of what had taken place only ten years before.

Bending over, the blonde wizard set his own arrangement of flowers beside his daughters. "Im sorry it's taking so long Chi. I just want to make sure Im doing everything the right way so nothing goes wrong." He spoke, wiping a bit of dirt off her headstone.

0...0...0...0

"Y-you're alive... you're really here!" cried Fai. An array of strange characters cluttered the walls, each written in the mage's blood. His face was paper white, but it was worth it. The room was dimly lit, and in the middle of it sat a woman. Her hair was long and flaxen, nearly able to sweep the dirt of the ground with each delicate hair. It was exactly how he remembered her from the day of her funeral , the only difference was her ears. In place of her original, human ears, two white fox ears poked out of her head. That was not what the wizard intended to do, he hoped using the remains of various animals would simply return the organs that were damaged and had decayed, but Fai brushed that thought out of his mind.

Realizing she was being spoken to, her rose up. Her blank stare met her creator's exuberant one. "I've waited so long to see you! It's been so many years..." he continued. Still, the woman said nothing. She merely gave a small whimper of fear.

The wizard ceased his speaking for a moment. The woman continued to stare in silence, her eyes wide and her lips without the slightest curve of a smile. It seemed she was listening, but at the same time she was oblivious. This wasn't right, the woman he knew wouldn't do this. Concerned, Fai murmured, "Chi?

Expectantly, he stared back at her. The dark shadows in the room draped over her hair. She had not moved an inch since her soul had returned to a body. Was it possible he failed? If it weren't for the slow rise and fall of her chest, the magician would have thought she was still dead.

When she didn't speak, cautiously the wizard approached her with a single hand outstretched. As he leant over, she sank her teeth into his hand, tearing open the flesh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shit, this was short and tons of it was old ; Im so sorry :( I don't deserve such nice reviews,. You're all so nice and patient with me. Thank you.


End file.
